Biosynthetic human growth hormone is effective in promoting growth hormone deficient children. This study examines the safety and efficacy of two different schedules subcutaneously administered growth hormone to growth hormone deficient children. M01RR008650048 Blood is drawn to determine if the patient has gene for Tay-Sachs disease of a carrier, or if spouse is a carrier of the gene. A questionaire is used to obtain information critical to the inter[pretation of the blood test and to evaluate the implications of this genetic disease prevention program.